This invention relates to a skate having inline wheels and, in particular, to an inline skate having a damping system for reducing the amount of vibration imparted to the wearer when traveling over rough surfaces.
With the advent of inline skates, that is, skates equipped with wheels that are placed in alignment one behind the other, the sport of outdoor roller skating has gained renewed interest. People are now skating on boardwalks, cement walks, roadways and the like. The speeds that can be attained with the latest inline equipment are relatively high and as a consequence, harmful vibrations are transmitted through the skate to the leg of the wearer. Constant exposure to vibrations can not only be tiring, but also dangerous in that it may produce a fall particularly when travelling at high speed.